The Wiggles Go Bananas! (video)/Gallery
Gallery Screencaptures File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|"Jeff, you are going bananas!" File:TheWigglesGoBananas!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in opening sequence File:JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff in opening sequence File:AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in opening sequence File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain in opening sequence JohnWatersinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|John Waters in opening sequence KylieMinogueinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Kylie in opening sequence Kylie'sShoesinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Kylie's shoes in opening sequence MonkeyMan!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Murray and Kylie Minogue BananasTransition.jpeg|Bananas transition MonkeyMan.jpg|"Monkey Man" File:MarioMartinez-DiazinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Mario the Monkey TheAwakeWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Kylie Minogue TheOtherWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Kylie Minogue File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Captain Feathersword Sam,MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Sam, Murray and Kylie File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony KylieMinogue.jpg|Kylie Minogue SamandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Murray Jeff,AnthonyandKylieMinogue.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Kylie KylieMinogue'sShoes.jpg|Kylie Minogue's shoes Anthony,MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Kylie HatTransition.jpg|Hat transition TheChickenWalk-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding chicken BlackandWhitePatternTransition.jpg|Black and white pattern transition File:TheChickenWalk.jpg|"The Chicken Walk" File:SamSingingTheChickenWalk.jpg|Sam singing File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony playing Blue Maton acoustic guitar File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:JeffPlayingAccordioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion File:SamandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Anthony File:ClareFieldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Clare as chicken File:RosalindEvans.jpg|Rosalind as chicken File:AdrianQuinnellinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Adrian as chicken File:KristyTalbotinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Kristy as chicken File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:KangarooJumping-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Kangaroo Jumping" File:TreeLeavesTransitioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Tree leaves transition File:KangarooJumping.jpg|"Kangaroo Jumping" File:EmilyMcGlinninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Emily File:JosephineandRebeccaPerezinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Josephine and Rebecca File:SamSingingKangarooJumping.jpg|Sam singing File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:MurrayPlayingGretschWhiteFalconGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Gretsch White Falcon guitar File:JosephinePerezinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Josephine File:DimitriZorin.jpg|Dimitri File:RebeccaPerez.jpg|Rebecca File:TheWigglesWearingPlaidShirts.jpg|The Wiggles wearing plaid shirts File:MonkeyTransition.jpg|Monkey transition File:BlessYou,BlessYou,BonnieBee.jpg|"Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee" File:AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony File:JeffPlayingPianoinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing piano File:TheMonkey,TheBirdandtheBear-Prologue.jpg|Jeff File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam JeffandSaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheMonkey,TheBirdandtheBear.jpg|"The Monkey, The Bird and the Bear" LittleRobinRedbreast.jpg|"Little Robin Redbreast" MurrayPlayingDoubleBassinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing double bass TheDinglePuckGoat-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword BillytheGoat.jpg|Billy the Goat TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheDinglePuckGoat.jpg|"The Dingle Puck Goat" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in Dingle MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Farmer Murray JeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff OneMonkeyWho.jpg|"One Monkey Who" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing electric Maton guitar TheWigglyDancersinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WagsWorldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags World WagsTheDogIsChasingHisTail.jpg|"Wags the Dog Is Chasing His Tail" WagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Cock-A-Doodle-Doo.jpg|"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo" MurrayPlayingResonatorGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing Dobro guitar TheLionIsKing-Prologue.jpg|Sam TheLionIsKing.jpg|"The Lion Is King" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheLionIsKing2.jpg|The Wiggles in Elvis costumes File:SamSingingTheLionIsKing.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RustytheCowboy-Prologue.jpg|John Waters and Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JohnandRustyWaters.jpg|John and Rusty Waters RustyTheCowboy.jpg|"Rusty The Cowboy" RustyTheCowboy2.jpg|Sam, John, Murray and Jeff playing guitars JohnWaters.jpg|John Waters playing acoustic guitar JeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar Weissenborn.jpg|Murray playing Weissenborn guitar Sing,Sing!.jpg|"Sing, Sing!" ThePoorKing-Prologue.jpg|Sam holding a baby crocodile ThePoorKing.jpg|"The Poor King" SamSingingThePoorKing.jpg|Sam singing File:CaterinaMeteinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Caterina as the fish File:MeganBoltoninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Megan HereComesACamel.jpg|"Here Comes A Camel" Dickory,Dickory,Dare.jpg|"Dickory, Dickory, Dare" FrankieTheBlue-EyedKoala-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Logan the Koala LogantheBlue-EyedKoala.jpg|Logan the Blue-Eyed Koala FrankieTheBlue-EyedKoala.jpg|"Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala" I'mAScaryTiger-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Adam the Zookeeper and Freida the Tiger FreidatheTiger.jpg|Freida the Tiger I'mAScaryTiger.jpg|"I'm A Scary Tiger" HodleyPodley.jpg|"Hodley Podley" File:SamandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword File:StandingLikeAStatue.jpg|"Standing Like A Statue" File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Winnie the Wombat WinnietheWombat.jpg|Winnie the Wombat GoToSleep,LittleWinnie.jpg|"Go to Sleep, Little Winnie" Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee.jpg|"Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See?" Koalas.jpg|5 koalas Emus.jpg|4 emus Kookaburras.jpg|3 kookaburras Platypuses.jpg|2 platypuses CartoonWombat.jpg|1 wombat TassieDevil-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a Tassie Devil TassieDevil.jpg|"Tassie Devil" TassieDevil2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates EmilyMcGlinnPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emily playing Maton guitar ClareFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Clare playing Maton guitar KarlShore.jpg|Karl Shore SamPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Maton Guitar OnceISawALittleBird.jpg|"Once I Saw A Little Bird" File:JeffPlayingPotDrum.jpg|Jeff playing pot drum File:Hippo,Hippo!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword File:SaminAfrica.jpg|Sam in Africa File:TheOtherWigglesinAfrica.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Africa File:JeffandAnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Hippo,Hippo!.jpg|"Hippo, Hippo!" File:JeffinAfrica.jpg|Jeff in Africa File:AnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Anthony in Africa File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinAfrica.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:TheWigglesGoBananas!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesGoBananas!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits IMG_0348.jpg|Endboard WagsWorldin2009.jpg|Wags World in bonus clip SafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Safety Around Dogs" Anthony,WagsandMattFrench.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Matt French MattFrench.jpg|Matt French WagsandAnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Anthony lying on the ground TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper3.jpg|Anthony in another blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper4.jpg|The Other Wiggles in blooper DVD Gallery File:EEDF02F8-5611-4082-832C-6476C2758D5E.jpeg|Full cover File:TheWigglesGoBananas!AUSDVDdisc.png|AUS Disc File:TheWigglesGoBananas!2011Re-releaseCover.jpeg|2011 re-release DVD Cover File:TheWigglesGoBananas!2011Re-releaseBackCover.jpeg|Back cover $_83.JPG|Bonus Disc lets eat and go bananas.jpg|Wiggly Favourites Cover TheWigglesGoBananas!-USAFullCover.jpg|US cover TheWigglesGoBananas!-USADisc.jpg|US Disc 1000095767DVDLEF.JPG|Original unreleased US cover File:E7B437D1-28D5-410C-9E1F-24125FF4A6FB.jpeg|UK DVD Cover File:087CA254-704D-4ACA-9A6C-F485FF70D552.jpeg|UK DVD Back Cover Oct1920155.jpg|Disc the-wiggles-go-bananas.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045764.jpg|HK Back Cover 551939g0.jpg|Spanish DVD Cover The Wiggles - Haciendo Monerias - Front DVD.jpg|Full Spanish DVD Cover go.jpg|Promo Banner WGB1.jpg|Promo Banner 2 BEFC9AB6-CFDD-4E28-9053-D7A15F99227E.jpeg|AU DVD Booklet 0037C5EF-F8AA-4F11-ABC7-5B64D141E6FB.jpeg|Inside of the booklet B7752C2C-2DE8-4D5D-900E-F18A781AA1E4.jpeg 140F3E53-5DAD-4201-B542-50B5BD3B9CEF.jpeg 04922BAB-50CE-4E90-AA3C-4C1AFBAD6311.jpeg|2011 DVD Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Photos GoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles I'mAScaryTiger-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers I'mAScaryTiger-PromoPicture2.jpg|"I'm a Scary Tiger" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina the Fish MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Monkey Man!" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Poor King" TheWigglyGroupin2009PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar LittleRobinRedbreast-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Robin Redbreast" TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray and his red Maton acoustic guitar HodleyPodley-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hodley Podley" KangarooJumping-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing the Gretsch White Falcon guitar KangarooJumping-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray and the kangaroos TassieDevil-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain as a Tassie devil TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and a cockatoo Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee-PromoPicture.jpg|"Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See?" BlessYou,BlessYou,BonnieBee-PromoPicture.jpg|"Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee" OneMonkeyWho-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Monkey Who" TheDinglePuckGoat-PromoPicture.jpg|Clare TheDinglePuckGoat-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Dingle Puck Goat" TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare, Kristy and Caterina RustytheCowboy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rusty the Cowboy" Dorothyin2009PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy RustytheCowboy-PromoPicture2.jpg|John Waters SafetyAroundDogs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Safety Around Dogs" TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture3.jpg|"The Monkey, The Bird and The Bear" TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony JeffPlayingPianoinTheWigglesGoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing the piano I'maScaryTiger-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray, Adam and Freida FrankietheBlueEyedKoala-PromoPicture.jpg|"Frankie the Blue Eyed Koala" MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray TassieDevil-PromoPicture2.jpg|Karl TheWigglesGoBananas!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesGoBananas!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesGoBananas!-BehindtheScenes3.jpg MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie TheWigglesandKylieMinogue3.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie TheWigglesandKylieMinogue4.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Kylie MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Monkey Man!" JeffFattandKylieMinogue.jpg|Jeff and Kylie TheWiggles,PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.JPG MonkeyMan!-BehindtheScenes5.jpg TheWigglesinPinkShirts.jpg PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.jpg WagsandAnthonyin2009.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheMonkey,TheBirdandTheBear-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff as the bird TheLionIsKing-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Lion is King" HereComesaCamel-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here Comes a Camel" MonkeyMan!-Poster.jpg AnthonyandKylieMinogue.jpg|Anthony and Kylie Minogue TheWigglesandKylieMinogueinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie TheWigglesandKylieMinogue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue KylieandAlexandra.jpg|Kylie and Alexandra FrankietheBlueEyedKoala-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Logan the Blue-Eyed Koala KangarooJumping-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and the kangaroos TheChickenWalk-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a chicken TheLionIsKing-PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Lion is King" ThePoorKing-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam and a baby crocodile Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2009